


faster than slow

by angelsaves



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, Loud Sex, Podfic Welcome, Sex Work, Stone Sexuality, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: "I'm making you an offer."Willa blinks. "An offer," she repeats."Yes," Gerri says. "I'll pay you more and treat you better."In which Gerri headhunts Willa away from Connor.





	faster than slow

**Author's Note:**

> things i don't know about:  
-sex work  
-yachts  
-banks
> 
> things i do know about:  
-how hot gerri kellman is

Willa isn't sure what to expect when the general counsel of her... of Connor's dad's company calls her over on the yacht. It's a quiet moment, and she'd like to think about damn near anything besides the fucking play, so she goes.

"Willa," says -- Jenny? Gerri?

"Ms. Kellman," Willa says back.

"Call me Gerri." _There we go,_ Willa thinks. "Look, let's cut to the chase. I know what you are to Connor."

"Seems like just about everybody does." Willa tosses her hair back. "So, are you telling me to go straight or get lost?"

"No." Gerri tilts her chin up, looking Willa in the eye. "I'm making you an offer."

Willa blinks. "An offer," she repeats.

"Yes," Gerri says. "I'll pay you more and treat you better."

Slowly and deliberately, Willa looks her up and down. Gerri stands there in her silk caftan and lets her do it, then lifts her eyebrows in a silent question. "How do you mean, better?" Willa asks.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Gerri smirks. "But besides that, my older daughter is a script doctor."

"Really?" That captures Willa's attention. "Like -- for real?"

"Yes, for real. Gigi went to school with Billie Lourd."

Willa prides herself on being unflappable, but she can't help her eyes widening a little at the implication of that. "You mean -- did she ever --"

Gerri's smile is smug and knowing. "Yes," she says. "She learned from the best."

"Wow."

"Also," Gerri says in the same tone, "I'm very good with my hands." She pats Willa's arm, which Willa refuses to admit sends a spark of heat through her. "Think it over."

She sweeps away, and Willa just stands there for a moment. That sure was an offer, all right.

"What'd Gerri want?" Connor asks, coming up beside her, through a mouthful of some sort of rich-people snacks. "You know, she probably fucked Dad."

"Really," Willa says distantly. "Think she was any good?"

Connor pops something into his mouth with a crunch and nods vigorously. "I think she ruined him for other women."

"Huh." Willa looks out over the water. "That's an image."

"Right? Eugh!"

_Eugh_ is not exactly what Willa is thinking, but she gives him an agreeable laugh anyway. It's what he pays her for.

***

Later, Willa catches Gerri alone, when Roman has just levered himself off the couch the two of them have been sharing and excused himself, loudly, to the little boys' room. "What about him?" she asks, taking his seat.

"Roman?" Gerri appears to consider the question. "I don't demand exclusivity from anyone -- I never have -- and I'd hope you wouldn't either."

"All right." That seems fair enough. "And would he -- be involved?"

"Only if you agreed," Gerri says. "He might watch, if we let him." She smirks, which Willa is beginning to recognize as characteristic. "I wouldn't let him touch you, if I were you."

"It might rub off," Willa agrees, and Gerri lets out a surprised chuckle. "But I'd --" She clears her throat. "I'd put on a show for him. That's not a problem."

Gerri's smile is filthy. "Good," she says. "I have some ideas."

Willa shifts her weight, shocked at how turned on she is. "I look forward to hearing them."

"So is that a yes?"

Willa takes a deep, centering breath. "Yes," she says. "It's a yes."

Roman comes back just then, before Gerri can respond, leaning insouciantly against the arm of the couch. He's not quite touching Gerri, but close. "Hey, Pretty Woman," he says. "You stole my seat."

"I was just leaving," Willa says, and she starts to get up, but then Gerri touches her knee.

"I'd like you to stay," she says in a neutral voice.

Willa sits back down. "Why not," she says lightly. Gerri leaves her hand there.

"Oh, is _that_ how it is," Roman says. Willa can practically see the light bulb go on over his head. "Cheating on your sugar daddy?"

"No," Willa says. She pulls out her phone and cancels the wire transfer from Connor's bank account, letting Gerri get a look at the screen. "I'm not."

"Bold move." Roman actually sounds impressed. He sits down on the teak deck, criss-cross-applesauce, at their feet. "Definitely an upgrade."

Gerri looks genuinely pleased by that comment, but she hides it quickly. Willa notices, and files it away. "Roman," Gerri says. "Behave."

"Yes, Mole Woman," he says, sighing about it like a teenager.

"Let me just set up a few things." Gerri takes out her own phone. "Will you be moving your things tonight?"

"I don't know how long it will take Connor to notice I canc--"

"Willa, can I talk to you?" Connor is not, she thinks, doing a very good job of being subtle. His face is red beneath the beard, and his voice is strained.

"Oo-ooh," Roman sing-songs, and Gerri hisses at him under her breath.

"Sure," Willa says, leaning deliberately back into the couch. "What would you like to say?" _Here,_ she means, _in front of your family, and your family's employees._

"You can't just -- I mean, the play -- you can't --"

"I think you'll find she can," Gerri says, soft and deadly.

"But -- why?" Connor asks plaintively, like the little boy watching his younger brother get the bigger slice of cake, or whatever it was Mr. Roy had given Kendall.

"I got a better offer," Willa says gently. "I'll go move my stuff."

"I'll come with you! Maybe we can talk this through."

Almost too discreetly to catch -- but not quite -- Gerri jerks her head at Roman. "I'll come too," he says quickly, scrambling to his feet. "It'll be a real blast."

"Roman, you don't have to," Willa says, even though she's kind of pathetically grateful.

"It's nothing," Roman says, coming between her and Connor and clapping them both on the back at the same time. "I get to spend time with my favorite half-brother."

"I'm your only half-brother," Connor reminds him, but he lets himself be hustled along to their -- _his_ cabin.

"That we know of!" Roman giggles, a hysterical chirp of laughter. "You never know with Dad, the old rogue."

Connor stops short, and Roman bounces off of him and into Willa like a bumper car. "Gerri," he says, then, incredulously, "_Gerri?_"

Willa opens her mouth, then shuts it. She thought he'd figured that out already. Roman jumps in before she can say anything: "What? I'd leave you for Gerri, too. Maybe we can just swap the two of you, one-for-one. I bet Gerri would be a better sister than Shiv."

"Jesus." Connor scrubs his hand over his face. "I can't -- you know what? Fine. Do whatever, and _who_ever, you want. We're done." He storms off down the hall.

Roman watches him go for a moment, then turns to Willa. "Well?" he says, and gestures to the door. "I've got Gerri's room key. Let's get this show on the road."

Willa goes in and starts throwing her stuff into her weekender bag. It's not her style at all, a gift from Connor. She wonders if Gerri will buy her a new one. "Why are you being nice to me?" she demands.

Roman shrugs lazily, leaning against the bed frame while she packs. "Because it pisses Connor off and makes Gerri happy," he says. "It's nothing personal."

She can't help laughing at that. "Thanks," she says, and means it.

"Don't mention it. Really -- don't." Roman clicks his tongue. "Hurry it up, already."

Willa rolls my eyes. "Suck my dick."

"Ooh, is that what you and Gerri are going to get up to?" He waggles his eyebrows. "Details, woman!"

"I have no _details_," Willa says. "We literally just started this."

"That's fine, I have a _very_ active imagination." Roman reaches down and palms his dick through his pants. "Want to tell me your hopes and dreams, Willa?"

"No. I don't." She zips her bag closed with a little more force than necessary, and when she looks up, Roman has his hands in his pockets.

"Fair enough," he says. "And no, I'm not going to offer to carry that for you. I was just held hostage, you know."

Willa doesn't know what to say to that, so she just hoises her bag onto her shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Let's shall." Roman does open the door for her, at least, which is almost chivalrous of him, and he opens Gerri's door, too.

"Thanks," Willa says, dropping the bag by what must be Gerri's suitcase.

"Ugh." Roman waves it off. "Just be loud tonight, okay? My room's next door."

"Sure thing," Willa says. Somehow, she doesn't think it'll be a problem.

***

Connor is drinking at the bar when she gets back to the deck, and Gerri is reading. Willa doesn't want to interrupt, but Gerri looks up at her approach and closes the book. "I'm ready to hit the hay," Gerri says, looking up at Willa over her reading glasses. "How about you?"

"Hitting is certainly one thing we could do with the hay," Willa says, offering Gerri her hand.

Gerri takes it, laughing. "Or we could stuff a shirt with it."

"Feed a horse," Willa suggests, and they toss a few more hay jokes back and forth on the way back to Gerri's room. Once they're there, Willa leans against the frame. "I think Roman's in his room," she says. "He told me to be loud."

Gerri's speculative look is _fiery_ hot. "Will you?" she asks.

"I might."

Gerri opens the door and ushers Willa inside, then pushes into Willa's space, bracketing her against the door. "I'd like to make you be loud," she says, almost a purr. "Not for Roman. For me."

Willa's breath speeds up a little more. "And what can I do for you?" she asks. "What do you like?"

"I like to give," Gerri says. "I rarely like to undress for sex, but I will slip into something more comfortable." Her smirk is only a little self-deprecating. "I generally prefer to masturbate."

"So... what is it you need me for?" Willa asks, striving for blunt but not cruel.

"Need?" Gerri tilts her head to one side. "I don't _need_ you. I don't need much, to be frank. But there's nothing wrong with wanting unnecessary beauty in your life."

"Is that what I am?" Willa wants to twist her hair around her finger like a high schooler, but she resists.

"Do you mind that?" Gerri asks, like it actually matters to her.

Willa thinks about it. "No," she decides. "Not at all."

"Good." Gerri smiles. "What do you like?"

"I like whatever you want," Willa says.

Gerri blows out a breath and steps back. "I know _that_," she says, "but I'm not actually an asshole. Well. Not that kind of asshole."

Willa huffs out a laugh. "Good to know."

"So tell me," Gerri says. "Do you like to kiss? Be fucked?"

"Yeah," Willa says: the truth. "Both of those."

"Then I think we'll get along just fine." Gerri folds her glasses and sets them on the table by the bed. "Come here," she says.

Willa crosses the two steps of space, getting her body close to Gerri's. She's warm, warmer than Connor ever felt, and Willa wants to keep on touching her. Gerri reaches up and cups Willa's face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. "C'mon," Willa says, breathless. "Kiss me already."

Gerri's smile widens, and she presses that smile against Willa's mouth. Willa kisses back, letting Gerri take the lead, but not shying away from her own enthusiasm. Gerri's kisses are straightforward, taking what she wants from Willa without apology, and this is something that Willa knows how to give, something she _wants_ to give.

They kiss for quite a while, Willa's hands on Gerri's shoulders, Gerri's hands in Willa's hair, and then Gerri breaks the kiss and takes a step back towards the bed. She licks her lips, and Willa follows the movement of her tongue avidly.

"How was that for you?" Gerri asks archly.

Willa grins at her. "I'm thinking about getting loud," she says.

Gerri's eyes crinkle at the corners. "I'll put on my robe." She steps out from between Willa and the bed, heading for the bathroom. "Why don't you get comfortable too?"

"All right." The bathroom door closes behind Gerri, and Willa skins out of her tank top and skirt, leaving her in her bra and underpants. They're a set Connor bought her, light green lace, and suddenly, all Willa wants is to take them off too. Well, Gerri didn't say _not_ to get naked.

When Gerri comes back out, dressed in a gray silk robe that flows over her like water, Willa's clothes are neatly folded, and she's standing by the bed in the altogether, posing like she does for life drawing classes. "Very nice," Gerri says, giving Willa an appreciative once-over. "Very comfortable."

"You look beautiful," Willa blurts out, more honest than she'd planned to be. Gerri's hair is pulled back, her face clean, and she's just -- beautiful.

"Thank you," Gerri says: no funny business about not accepting a compliment. Willa respects her even more for that. "Now, I'd like to touch you. May I?"

"Yes," Willa says. "Please." God, why does she want to be so honest with this woman? Lawyers lie, it's in the job description (not that it isn't in hers, too) -- but something about Gerri makes Willa feel like she can expose a little of her metaphorical underbelly and not regret it.

Gerri gives her a piercing look, like she knows exactly what Willa is thinking, and smiles. She comes over to Willa and backs her up, step by step, until Willa is sitting on the bed with Gerri standing between her spread legs. The silk of Gerri's robe feels decadent on Willa's inner thighs; she shifts a little just to enjoy the sensation.

"You like that?" When Willa nods, Gerri slides one hand back into her sleeve and uses it to stroke Willa's shoulder, down her upper chest, her tit. She rubs over Willa's nipple almost too fast to enjoy -- almost.

"Ah!" Willa arches her back as she cries out, and Gerri's smile is like a laser, bright and targeted. "Do that again."

Gerri does, slower this time, and brings up her other hand, teasing both of Willa's nipples with fingers that feel hot even through the silk. Willa tilts her chin up, inviting, and Gerri kisses her, deep and hard and _awesome_. Willa moans into it and grabs at Gerri's wrists, holding them tighter to her tits.

"Lie back," Gerri says. "I want to get my fingers in you."

"Sounds -- _oh!_ \-- sounds good to me." Willa lets Gerri push her back in a smooth, firm motion, and pulls one foot up to open her cunt.

"Oh, that's lovely," Gerri says, climbing onto the bed next to her. She strokes Willa's thigh from knee to hip, still through the sleeve of her robe, and Willa shudders pleasurably. Then Gerri lets the silk fall back to her elbow and does it again with her bare skin, and that's somehow even better.

"Oh," Willa says, then, louder, "_Oh,_" when Gerri parts her labia and rubs over her clit with an expert thumb. "Fuck. I like that."

Gerri smiles at her dangerously, and repeats the movement. Willa moans, and Gerri says, not quietly, "He'll hear, you know."

"Do you want him to?" Willa asks.

"Yes."

"Then fuck me." Willa rocks her hips up to punctuate her words, getting Gerri's hand to press against her clit just right, and moans again.

"Oh, I will." Gerri starts off with two fingers, finding Willa's G-spot effortlessly, making her keen. "Do you want more?" she asks, like she's offering Willa cream for her coffee over breakfast.

She _wants_ that, suddenly. "Yes," she says. "More. I want -- oh, fuck -- I want everything."

"Everything," Gerri says, drawing the word out like caramel. She fucks Willa harder, three fingers now, leaning over her so she fills Willa's whole field of vision.

"God, _Gerri!_" Gerri leans down and puts her mouth on Willa's tit, close to her nipple but not quite there. Willa squirms, trying to get Gerri's tongue and teeth where she wants them.

"Ah-ah," Gerri says, her breath puffing out over Willa's damp skin. "Ask for what you want."

"Gerri," Willa whines.

"Willa," Gerri mimics her. 

Willa laughs, and so does Gerri; then Roman bangs on the wall, which only makes them laugh harder. "Oooh," Willa moans theatrically. "Gerri, where did you learn to do that thing with your toes?"

Roman bangs harder -- Willa can just picture the petulant scowl on his face -- and Gerri kisses Willa, turning her snickers into another moan. Gerri's fingers drive deep as she licks into Willa's mouth.

"Better?" Gerri asks, pulling back.

"I want -- fuck! I want your mouth on my nipple," Willa manages to say. "Please."

"I like that," Gerri says. "Make noise." She bends her head and sucks Willa's right nipple into her outh, running the point of her tongue over it, rough and perfect.

Willa shouts, wordless and sharp, bucking her hips up into Gerri's hand, and Gerri makes a pleased humming sound low in her throat, which feels incredible.

"That's right," Gerri says. "You're going to come for me, aren't you, Willa?"

"Fuck!" Willa moans again. "Yeah. Gerri, please, make me come, _fuck_."

"Mmm." Gerri kisses her again, her hand deep in Willa's cunt, and Willa -- Willa lets go.

After... she's not even going to try to guess how long, Willa becomes aware of two things: one, Roman is applauding from the next room, and two, Gerri is jerking off above her. "Fuck," she says softly, watching Gerri's elbow move.

"Yes," Gerri says, moving faster, her eyes slitted almost closed. "Willa --" When she comes, she's almost silent, clenching her teeth so that only a gasp escapes, and she clutches at Willa's hip with her free hand.

It feels tender, and that undoes something knotted up tight inside Willa. She rests her hand on top of Gerri's and watches her face go soft, not making any noise now. This is just for her.

Gerri opens her eyes, and her smile is so satisfied that Willa can imagine her licking cream off her whiskers. "I'll call Gigi in the morning," she says, her voice husky.

"Take your time," Willa says, and pulls her down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to ba_lailah for some details of gerri's characterization and to the discord as a whole for enabling the heck out of me


End file.
